ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Tran: The Movie
''Marcus Tran: The Movie ''is a 1999 Canadian-American science-fiction adventure comedy film based on the 1994 television series, Marcus Tran ''created by Michael Mason and "Weird Al" Yankovic on Playhouse Disney. Written and directed by Francis Ford Coppola. Initially starting production as a Disney Channel Original Movie, the film was released on September 3, 1999, by Walt Disney Pictures, the film was praised for its visual effects, it's writing, and the ensemble cast, in addition to its faithfulness to the original series. It was an unprecedented commercial success, grossing $410 million on a $70 million budget. Premise Marcus Tran, Anneliese Kenkel, Tyler Algar, and Ashley Tang band together as friends to stop Marcus' ex-girlfriend Melody and her plans for world domination and revenge. Cast ''Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Filming Most of the filming was conducted in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, while many of the interior scenes were filmed at the Disney-MGM Studios, where the current season of the show (at the time) was filmed. Visual effects The visual effects were mostly done by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Music The soundtrack album contains most of the songs from the film as well as the opening and closing themes from the film by James Horner was released by Walt Disney Records on August 27, 1999. The score album containing most of Horner's score was released by Hollywood Records on September 3, 1999. Release Rating The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for "mild action/peril, brief strong language, and rude humour". It was also rated PG in Canada (outside Quebec), G in Quebec, PG in the UK, and PG in Australia. Marketing Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on November 20, 1998, and was shown before The Rugrats Movie, A Bug's Life, Babe: Pig in the City, Jack Frost, The Prince of Egypt, and Mighty Joe Young. * A second teaser trailer was released on January 15, 1999, and was shown before Varsity Blues, My Favorite Martian, Blast from the Past, Office Space, Baby Geniuses, The King and I, Doug's 1st Movie, The Matrix, and Never Been Kissed. * The first theatrical trailer was released on May 7, 1999, and was shown before The Mummy, Endurance, Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, Notting Hill, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Tarzan, Big Daddy, and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * The second and final theatrical trailer was released on July 2, 1999, and was shown before Hatty in the Big City: The Movie, American Pie, The Blair Witch Project, Muppets from Space, Drop Dead Gorgeous, Inspector Gadget, The Iron Giant, The Sixth Sense, and Dudley Do-Right. Re-releases In 2002, Disney announced that Marcus Tran: The Movie would be re-released in IMAX in December of that year, with a bigger and sharper picture, remastered soundtrack, and 3D conversion. This version made its debut on September 27, 2002. In 2009, it was later announced that the film and its sequel would be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as a double feature, in which the format got some mixed reviews across critics and audiences alike. Both the films were re-released in this format on September 25, 2009, to more of a mixed response. Home media The film was first released on VHS and DVD from Walt Disney Home Video on February 22, 2000. A two-disc special edition of the film was released on DVD on September 14, 2004. On September 1, 2009, the film was released again on DVD, but only contained Disc 1 of the previous release. A Blu-ray version was also released at this time. On September 2, 2014, Disney released a "15th Anniversary" edition on Blu-ray and DVD and was packaged with a digital copy version of the film. To promote Marcus Tran's Summer Vacation, a "20th Anniversary" edition was released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital on September 3, 2019, exactly twenty years after the original film was released. As of November 2019, the film, along with the rest of the Marcus Tran films are available on Disney+. Reception Critical reception Marcus Tran: The Movie ''drew mixed-to-positive responses from critics. Based on 72 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, 82% of the reviewers enjoyed the film, with an average score of 8.5/10. Its critic consensus states, "''Marcus Tran: The Movie ''takes the humour and story development from the show a step further, as a token of appreciation to its source material." By comparison, Metacritic calculated an average score of 84/100 from 22 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim". ''More coming soon! Box office The film grossed about $145 million domestically, and about $265 million from international territories. It was left at #1 at the Domestic box office in its opening weekend, beating The Sixth Sense. Sequels & Reboot The success of the film and the TV series it was based on, led to three more films based on the series. They include ''Marcus Tran Returns ''in 2005, ''Marcus Tran's Revenge ''in 2011, and ''Marcus Tran's Last Stand ''in 2014. In 2016, Marcus Tran announced that a reboot of the film series is in development, and it started with ''Marcus Tran ''in 2018 and has continued with ''Marcus Tran's Summer Vacation ''in 2019 and will end with ''Marcus Tran's Ultimatum ''in 2021. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Category:American Zoetrope Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:Marcus Tran Category:Marcus Tran: The Movie Category:1999 Category:1990s Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films